Froud
Froud (フラウド) is a supporting character in Lamento. He's the Devil of Joy, and the second oldest of the four devils. Froud is also one of the four devils out to devour Konoe. His demeanor is misleadingly sweet and playful, all the while unnerving and distant. Despite his age, he is unsurprisingly one of the less mature of the devils. Appearance Froud visually is insectoid in appearance, and is often referred to as 'insect' by Razel and Verg. It's unclear as to whether only the skin on his face is white or if he's wearing a full body ensemble, though Asato refers to his clothing as 'bondage'-like in the Love Love Lamento Gakuen drama cd, so it most likely is the latter. His overall theme is a vibrant green, which is a common Eastern Asian trope pointing toward the elements of Air and Wind. His helmet holds two pairs of horns- one is flat and broad, and one is short, thick and colored in black and green rings- and a set of antennae, striped like the latter horns. Clothing is glossy and black, resembling latex. It's accented in green markings. One note-worthy and unique trait of Froud's is that while the other devils all have animal-like horns, Froud's does not resemble any real-world creature. Another unique trait is that while the other devils have solid black whip-like tails, Froud's tail is spiked and has green markings. Froud is also the only devil to be mentioned consistently floating when moving around. Personality Froud is an enigma, and a dangerous one at that. It would be wrong to call his perpetual smile a mask, as Froud certainly derives a lot of enjoyment from this unexpected side-trip, but his deceptively friendly attitude and light-hearted voice hide a very intelligent and dangerously unbalanced individual. Although seemingly jovial and easy-going, he shows an entirely different face when alone with Rai. Baiting and enraging Rai quickly becomes his favorite game, concealing the depths of a crazy obsession. History It can be assumed ( though not necessarily confirmed in canon ) that Froud comes from the Two Cane time period known as the Victorian era, due to minor hints in music, dialect, behavior and circumstances in his segment of the Rhapsody to the Past drama CD. As a child, Froud could easily be described as soft spoken, meek, and distant. It is revealed immediately upon listening to the track that he had been physically abused by his father, Erwin. Erwin would take Froud to a special, designated place in their lavish home and strangle him, presumably until he nearly died or lost consciousness. Eventually, a maid of theirs enters the room and catches Erwin in the act, who in turn kills her for having witnessed the father and son's 'ritual'. Froud, still a young child, approaches the dead maid and his father and asks, 'is she happy?' going on to explain that, in death, she made the face he himself made while being strangled, and the face his own mother made during what can be assumed was a Cesarean section during his birth. Erwin confirms this, and thus this ingrains into Froud a false, warped perception of what Joy is. When Froud is either in his late teens or early adulthood, he takes Erwin's life in self defense by stabbing him to death, just as Erwin had the maid all those years ago. This was most likely a trigger point, for Froud then proceeds to go on and supposedly kill seventy seven people. There is no given time period in which the murders take place, but it can be assumed that realistically, this went on for several years. Eventually, Froud is caught by the police and is put under arrest. Before Froud can be taken in, however, he begins speaking to himself, and as his final act and kill, he takes his own life. Common route From the very beginning, Froud makes it obvious that he has very little interest in the dilemma of Konoe, The Void, and Leaks. Having his powers stolen, he has little choice but to tag along with the other devils in the same situation, who all agree to help Konoe on his journey. Froud proves himself to be, for the most part, provocative toward Verg and kindly toward Kaltz. Generally, he refers to all ribika not by their name but by their color. He does not call anyone cat, but rather kitty or kitten, such as 'shironeko-chan', 'kuroneko-chan', and 'koneko-chan'. Froud repeatedly fails to be of much help, which most likely is because he's not very interested in helping to begin with. He seems far more focused on the reactions of a different cat, and is, occasionally, absent at inappropriate times. Froud is absent at the rooftop scene of each near-endgame route except for Rai's, in which Verg's line of speech toward Kaltz is instead spoken by him. ( Which frankly, given what is said and the context, is a bit out-of-character for Froud. ) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Devil Category:Secondary Characters